


il passato infesta ma continuiamo ad andare avanti

by ravynwytch



Category: Trust (TV 2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Gang Rape, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Drugs, Self-Harm, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravynwytch/pseuds/ravynwytch
Summary: Regina and Leonardo have known Primo practically his entire life. They've seen him bruised and bloodied and after an event that occurred in Rome, they tried to keep him from shattering into a million pieces.
Relationships: Leonardo/Primo Nizzuto, Leonardo/Regina (Trust), Primo Nizzuto/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please PLEASE heed the content warning in bold black. Please heed the warnings in the tags.
> 
> This fic involves some really heavy stuff. Whilst I do not write out the entirety of the assault that takes place I do believe there is enough there that could be triggering for some. Please take care of yourself.
> 
> If you wish to know what section to skip in case you do want to read the fic despite the warnings, please skip to the endnotes.

Regina knows about them and she doesn’t care.

The first time she’d caught them, she had returned home early from the market and found Leonardo and Primo fucking in the kitchen. Primo was settled on the counter top and Leonardo was buried inside him. They had stared at her, unsure what to say, and she had stared back with a blank expression on her face.

“If you are going to screw,” she said, “do not do it where I prepare food.”

Leonardo had come to her later that day like a kicked dog, asking for her forgiveness. Promising it would never happen again. His shock at her informing him that she had suspected for years that there was an attraction there and that she didn’t care that they were sleeping together nearly made her laugh. She held it in as there were important things to discuss when it came to the three of them.

Primo loves Leonardo (as much as Primo is capable of love, anyway), Leonardo loves Primo, Leonardo loves Regina, and Regina tolerates Primo.

As long as Leonardo continues to love her, she doesn’t give a shit about him screwing the younger man. If his affections wane, she wants him out, as she won’t sit idly by whilst her husband fucks someone younger, often times in their home, all the while ignoring her. Leonardo and Primo both thought that fair and Regina was surprised that Primo had admitted that but then, Regina is almost certain that she is the one person Primo is a little afraid of.

Besides, what about the arrangement was to be disagreed with? It serves everyone well and doesn’t make anyone unhappy.

It’s a sort of polyamory and Regina is just fine with that.

* * *

They’d known Primo since he was a boy. Often he’d show up at their home just to mill about or to have dinner with them.

Regina is happy to say that Leonardo had never shown any sort of attraction to Primo when he was underage. And if he had she would have, quite literally, killed him. No, Leonardo hadn’t even taken notice of him in that way until Primo was twenty and the other began to flirt with him. She couldn’t, however, say that Primo hadn’t noticed her husband before then.

She had observed, time and again, since Primo had hit puberty that his gaze often wandered to Leonardo—especially if the older man was doing yard work with his shirt off. She had always thought it a childhood crush that might go away one day once he found a beautiful girl or an especially dashing boy. She never shared what she noticed with anyone. She couldn’t do that to the poor boy who never seemed to go a day without bruises blooming on his skin.

Sometimes Regina entertained the thought of shooting Primo’s father and drowning his mother in the sea.

It wasn’t until Primo was sixteen and all long-limbed with hair that nearly reached his shoulders that she even brought up the fact that Primo so clearly liked boys to Leonardo. It was the day she had arrived home to find Primo beaten to within an inch of his life and bleeding out all over her table and floor.

“What happened to you?” she demanded of the boy. She had moved him away from the table and onto the counter top near the sink to make cleaning him up easier.

Primo winced when Regina pressed a cloth soaked in antiseptic to his cheek. He didn’t answer her question and continued to look down at his legs which were gently swaying.

“Primo Nizzuto, answer me,” Regina said, grabbing his chin a bit too harshly. He immediately pulled away and she felt sorry for doing it. “Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace, caro.” She wanted to hold him as she watched him collapse in on himself even more. He didn’t look like he was going to cry, his eyes simply looked empty. “Primo, per favore.”

“Salvatore called me a fag,” Primo said bluntly. His voice was devoid of all emotion.

Regina had felt a spike of dread shoot down her spine then. Salvatore couldn’t know, could he? Primo would never be so open around his uncle. His parents had died (father in a robbery gone wrong, mother from overdosing) not knowing and she couldn’t imagine he’d suddenly get careless knowing how Salvatore was.

“Why would he call you such an awful thing?” Because it was, truly, a disgusting word. She had never liked it, had never liked how anyone treated gays or lesbians or anyone of the sort. What did it matter if anyone liked the same sex as them as long as everything was consensual and safe?

“He…” Primo trailed off. It was the first time she had ever seen him hesitate, always so confident and never afraid to speak his mind. It made her feel uneasy. “He caught me.”

“Caught you?”

“Kissing another boy.”

“Who?”

“Dario,” Primo whispered.

She knew Dario. He was a nice boy, too nice to survive in the village. Too nice to survive Primo who had hardened over the years and was sadly heading down the same path as his father and uncle and just about every other man in the village.

“What happened to Dario?”

“He ran. I tried to run too but Salvatore caught me. He first beat me with his fists and then his belt.” Regina placed her finger on his lips to keep him from continuing, knowing that wasn’t where it ended but she couldn’t hear anymore. Primo didn’t deserve the beating. He’s never deserved the beatings he’s gotten and she hated herself for not protecting him, for not taking him in permanently. For not asking Leonardo to take them all away from Calabria.

“There is nothing to be ashamed of, Primo,” she reassured him. He looked at her with a mix of surprise and doubt. “You cannot help who you love.” She paused. “Is it only boys or do you...look at girls too?”

“Only boys,” Primo admitted after a few silent beats.

Salvatore was an absolute prick. He thought of gay men as weak, as not real men. He’d said on several occasions that they were women and so should be treated as women. Primo did not have an easy time ahead of him. Salvatore would treat him even worse than usual, would give him the especially crappy jobs. He would humiliate Primo any time the boy gave him an opening to do so. Regina had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from swearing.

She had, instead, continued to clean his wounds until she noticed a portion of his hair in the back that had been crudely hacked off. She hadn’t noticed it before, far too alarmed at the bloodied teenager in her house to take it in.

“Did Salvatore do this too?”

“Yes,” Primo said. “He said my hair makes me look like a girl. Said he was going to make me into a real man.”

“Bastardo.”

Leonardo had walked in then and dropped everything that was in his hands upon seeing the state that Primo was in.

“Jesus Christ, what happened?”

Regina shook her head at her husband and glanced at Primo who seemed to be trying to disappear. She knew why too. His crush on Leonardo. To his sixteen year old brain, it was embarrassing to be seen like this. Primo didn’t want to look weak and helpless.

“Primo, do you think you could stand a shower?”

“Yes.”

“Perfetto. Go along then. I will cut your hair in the morning so we can fix it, yes?”

“Okay.”

The boy had slid off the counter, wincing once more, and retreated to the back of their home where he knew the bathroom to be.

“What the fuck happened to him?” Leonardo asked in a harsh, whispered tone.

“Salvatore,” Regina responded, voice laced with anger.

“Why?”

“He caught Primo kissing a boy.”

“Oh.”

“Are you disgusted?”

“You know I’m not against that sort of thing, Regina.”

“I’m only making sure.”

“He should stay out of Salvatore’s way for a few days,” Leonardo sighed.

“I agree. He can take the guest room. I’ll go change the sheets.”

And that is where Primo stayed for a week.

Regina had indeed cut his hair the morning after the beating, his head bent over a trashcan to catch the locks of hair as they fell. Once she was done, Primo had looked to Leonardo to seek approval. The older man had patted his shoulder, told Primo he looked good, and that made the boy smile.

Regina hadn’t been able to take her eyes off Primo, on the multitude of cuts on his face and arms, on all the bruises that were clear as day upon him. She had hoped in the moment that he would escape one day, that he would be able to find a man one day who would love him and keep him safe and out of trouble. She didn’t want Primo to continue being under Salvatore’s thumb.

* * *

Primo was eighteen when he nearly overdosed on cocaine. Stupid kids doing stupid things. He hadn’t really known what he was doing and he had taken too much. Had showed up at Leonardo and Regina’s home, shaking and vomiting.

“What did you take!?” Leonardo had shouted at him.

Somehow he’d managed to get it out between the vomiting and retching. Leonardo and Regina had sworn and driven him to the hospital. They had stayed with him until he was discharged and then they drove him back to their home. Along the way Primo learned that Leonardo had managed to convince the doctor not to contact the authorities, promising it wouldn’t happen again and it was simply a moment of youthful stupidity. Good, because if he had been arrested, Salvatore would have killed him when he got back to the village.

Though he was too old to do so, he slept between them that night. The doctor had advised them to watch him closely for the next twenty-four hours and given they were exhausted from staying up with him and needed sleep, it was the best way to do it.

Primo was gone by the morning but returned at night to mooch dinner off of them. He didn’t tell the couple that he had left because he woke up with his face buried in Leonardo’s chest. Nor did he mention that he had been sporting a hard-on which he had unconsciously pressed into the older man’s leg.

He didn’t tell them that maybe he had done it because he had had a dream of Leonardo taking him apart slowly and fucking him stupid into the mattress. No, that would have been wildly inappropriate and he wasn’t ready to be so bold with Leonardo just then.

* * *

He was twenty when he first flirted with Leonardo. The older man was coming in from working outside in the summer sun one day when Primo wolf-whistled at him, catching the other off guard.

“You look good,” Primo said, a cigarette held between his middle and forefinger. “I don’t know how Regina keeps her hands off of you.”

“ _Primo_ ,” Leonardo had sighed with mild irritation.

The young man had only put his hands up in surrender. “I’m only saying. I would get on my knees for you in a heartbeat.”

Primo’s flirting hadn’t been subtle. It had been more like a battering ram.

“Primo!”

The man only laughed around his cigarette. He didn’t know Regina was by the door, having heard all of it until she cleared her throat. He typically wasn’t caught off guard but something about Regina always surprised him and mildly terrified him. But he also respected her a helluva lot.

Primo whirled around and stared at her like a deer caught in headlights.

“Flirting with my husband?”

“Only joking,” Primo responded a little too defensively.

“I see,” Regina said. “Well, lunch is ready. Come inside, both of you. Unless, of course, you can’t keep your flirting to yourself.”

Primo was smart enough to keep his mouth shut the rest of the day. But that didn’t stop him and Regina caught him flirting with Leonardo a number of times after, though, to his credit, he began to get better at being subtle about it.

It was about a month into the flirting that Primo noticed Leonardo looking at him differently and that thrilled him.

It was three months in that he tried to kiss Leonardo only to be rebuffed.

“I have a wife.”

“Regina doesn’t have to know.”

“I’ve known you since you were a child.”

“And I’m an adult now.”

“Primo, get out.”

“Why? It’s only a kiss. I’m not asking you to fuck me.”

“Will you?”

“What?”

“Will you one day ask me to fuck you?”

“Yes.”

“Get out.”

So Primo left.

* * *

He was twenty-one and living in Rome and getting fucked almost nightly by a man a little older than Leonardo.

The man, Antonio, rarely fucked Primo face-to-face. He insisted on taking Primo from behind. Primo could’ve argued but really, once Antonio got him all worked up, he just wanted to screw and he didn’t care how. He let Antonio put him on his hands and knees. He rarely stayed like that, the older man typically shoved his chest down until it was pressing against the floor because they never fucked in the bed. Instead, they screwed in the living room atop a mound of blankets and pillows.

Maybe it was his unrequited feelings for Leonardo that made him think Antonio was a good enough substitute. For some reason he thought Antonio cared about him even though to everybody else, it was obvious Antonio was only using him as a lay.

One night, Antonio was taking him from behind as usual and he had snapped his hips harshly, making Primo gasp and bury his face into the pillow beneath his head. The older man was acting like a beast that night and Primo simply took it. Because he didn’t want to chase Antonio away by telling the man that he was hurting him because Antonio hadn’t prepped him long enough and hadn’t used nearly enough lube.

Antonio grabbed his hair which he had been growing out again and yanked his head up, continuing to pound into Primo in a way that made the other breathless. Made him pant in a way that caused the man to believe that Primo was enjoying himself. And Primo was but only because he convinced his brain that the pain wasn’t anything to get all uppity about, that Antonio would make sure he came and that at least Antonio was angling his hips to hit his prostate every other thrust into his body.

“You’re such a wonderful little slut,” Antonio had said and Primo groaned. It wasn’t a groan of pleasure. In fact, he hated being degraded but Antonio loved it. He got off on it and Primo went along with it so he didn’t disappoint the older man.

He just wanted the other to finish at that point but he knew it wouldn’t be over for several more minutes. Despite his age, Antonio could last a long time.

Primo rocked his hips back to meet the other’s thrusts, clenching down at times to try and milk the other into an orgasm.

It worked a little too well and Antonio came before Primo could. The older man had flipped him over and jerked him off at least. And when they were laying there side by side, Primo’s front covered in his own cum and Antonio’s steadily leaking out of him because Antonio hated using condoms, the man had turned to Primo and Primo had looked at him.

“I’m having some friends over tomorrow,” Antonio told him. “I want you to meet them.”

“What time?”

“I’m thinking eight.”

“Alright.”

Antonio smiled at him and rolled on top of Primo, burying one hand in the younger man’s hair. “You’re such a good boy,” he praised and pressed his lips to Primo’s and Primo felt a warmth flooding in his stomach.

Antonio _did_ love him.

* * *

That thought came crashing down the next night when Antonio brought his friends over. Their names were Carlo and Santi. Both were tall and muscular. They looked like the sort that you didn’t want to cross paths with.

They sat on either side of Primo, both far too close, whilst Antonio sat across from them. All four of them made idle chitchat until suddenly Carlo put his hand between Primo’s legs and began to rub him through his pants.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Primo snarled, attempting to push the man’s hand away. Santi grabbed his wrists.

“You didn’t tell him?” Carlo questioned though he didn’t seem at all bothered.

“Tell me what?”

“Primo, be good for my friends,” Antonio said instead of answering the question posed to him.

“Do you not see what’s happening?” Primo shuddered as he felt Carlo continue to stroke him.

“I do.”

“Then why aren’t you doing anything about it?”

“I promised them they could have fun with you.”

“You what!?”

“Calm down, Primo, it’s not a big deal. It’s just sex.”

“Fuck you, I didn’t agree to this,” Primo hissed. To Antonio’s friends he said, “Get your fucking hands off of me.”

But they didn’t and they continued to touch him. Santi held his wrists and pushed Primo’s upper body into the couch, causing the young man’s body to be twisted at an awkward angle. Carlo undid his pants and slipped a hand inside. Primo screamed in rage and kicked out at Carlo’s legs.

“Cazzo,” Carlo swore after a well placed kick to the shin.

Antonio sighed and put his cigarette out before crossing over to the couch. He undid his belt to put it around Primo’s legs, catching the other before he could land another kick, and tied it to a leg of the table.

“Antonio, please, don’t let them do this.”

“Stop being such a bitch, Primo. Just enjoy it. I know how much you like it rough.”

Primo wanted to vomit. He nearly did when he felt Carlo’s hands on him again, grasping his length and stroking him.

Instead he screamed again and fought against Santi’s hold on him.

“For fuck’s sake, can we gag him?”

“No,” Primo said, panic flooding his body. “No no no no.”

“You’re so pretty when you beg,” Carlo commented, a slimy little grin on his face. He was still touching Primo, continuing to stroke the younger man’s cock.

“Move him onto the floor over there,” Antonio said as he untied the belt from the leg of the table, rendering his earlier action entirely pointless.

“Antonio, stop this, please.”

“Why would I? I plan to have my fun with you tonight too.”

“You son of a fucking bitch!” Primo yelled. He continued to swear at the other as he was manhandled down to the pile of blankets and pillows, his vitriol only ending when Antonio gagged him. The cloth he used was tied behind Primo’s head, making it impossible to spit out.

His clothes were torn from him.

Santi held his wrists tight until Antonio produced handcuffs from their bedroom—something they had only used once before. Primo fought against Santi’s hold as much as he could as the cuffs were looped around the leg of an end table that Antonio dragged over. But just like his struggles earlier, it was useless and his hands were soon locked into the cuffs. Santi let go of him and joined Antonio and Carlo.

Antonio and Santi yanked his legs open so Carlo could settle between them. He fumbled with his belt and then his pants, taking his cock out. The head was already leaking and Primo nearly sobbed. He looked away, not able to watch as Carlo coated his cock in lube.

“Come on, pretty boy, none of that now,” Carlo said. “I’m going to make you feel real good.”

Carlo drove into him. Primo screamed behind the gag and attempted to get away. Between his cuffed hands and Antonio and Santi holding his legs open for Carlo, he had no room to move.

 _Leonardo, please help me_.

He thought that over and over as Carlo violated him. It seemed to go on forever until the man came inside of him and Primo actually did sob at the feeling.

It was seconds later that Santi took Carlo’s place with Carlo taking his and the entire process repeated with him and then Antonio and then again with Carlo and so on.

At some point, Primo dissociated. He didn’t know how long the assault lasted exactly only that it was over by the time he finally came back to himself and that he was no longer cuffed. The trio were talking and laughing as if they hadn’t just done something so disgusting to him.

That was the night that Primo killed for the first, but not the last, time.

* * *

Primo was twenty-one when Leonardo received a vague phone call and made the long drive from Calabria to Rome. He hadn’t known what to expect but it certainly wasn’t Primo sitting in the living room of his apartment, smoking and holding a gun with three dead men laying in a pool of their own intermingling blood.

Leonardo noticed the empty look in Primo’s eyes and he didn’t like it. His own gaze had traveled down Primo’s body, taking in the ripped garments and he _really_ hadn’t liked that but he didn’t want to believe what his mind was telling him most likely happened.

“Primo, hand me the gun.” The younger man didn’t pay him any mind and only took a long drag from his cigarette. “Give me the gun, per favore.”

Still Primo made no attempt to do so and hesitantly he wrapped his hands around Primo’s and extracted the weapon. “What happened here?”

“I killed them.”

“I can see that,” Leonardo said not unkindly. If what he thought happened had indeed happened, then Primo needed to be gentled. “Primo, look at me. _Look at me_.”

Primo met his eyes and Leonardo hated meeting that empty gaze head-on.

“What happened?”

“They forced me.” Leonardo felt sick. “They forced me so I killed them.”

Leonardo swallowed around the lump that had formed in his throat. “I know somebody. Let me call them so they can take care of this and then we’ll head back to Calabria. Okay?”

Primo didn’t answer, just took another long drag of his cigarette.

* * *

They got back to Leonardo and Regina’s home at nearly nine in the morning. Primo hadn’t uttered a word since explaining what had happened and Leonardo found out quickly that Primo didn’t want to be touched, the other flinching away when Leonardo even attempted to help him stand.

He didn’t take the guest room and instead slept on the couch. His back was to the rest of the room, his front pressed against the back of the couch. Regina had draped a blanket over him and left him in peace.

Leonardo broke down outside telling her what happened.

Neither attempted to touch him after that but they didn’t treat him like porcelain either because they knew Primo would hate that. They were a bit more gentle though and if Primo noticed, he didn’t say anything about it.

Francesco was delighted that Primo planned to stay with them for awhile and had even managed to convince the other to play football with him outside two days into the stay. Even though Primo had looked like he was exhausted and needed to sleep for a year. Francesco was the only one who was able to touch Primo without him scurrying away. Leonardo and Regina knew it was because Francesco was young and very much not a threat.

Salvatore never questioned why, after Primo returned from Rome, the young man would slink away from his touch when his uncle went to go put a hand on his shoulder and Leonardo didn’t think the man would care if he did become privy to that information. He would probably have said something disgusting and insensitive. No, he would have said something disgusting and insensitive. Leonardo had known the man too long to think he wouldn’t.

None of them breathed a word to anyone about it.

Only the three of them would ever know.

* * *

At twenty-two Primo had taken to doing coke semi-regularly.

Regina found the plastic baggie of it and Leonardo came home to Primo being screamed at. Primo only stared as Leonardo’s tiny wife swore at him.

They both knew why he was doing it. It was, to him, better to drug himself out of his mind than deal with the memories of what happened in Rome not six months ago. Primo didn’t want to speak of it and they didn’t want to pressure him into talking about it.

He had become more cold, more distant, was doing more work for Salvatore, and neither liked it. And they didn’t like that Primo often left for Rome. He only stayed a few days here and there but it was the fact he continued to go to the place where he had experienced such trauma that bothered them. And Leonardo knew he still had that damn apartment.

“Don’t keep your goddamn drugs in my house!”

“You took the Lord’s name in vain,” Primo said, bored.

“Primo, either keep your drugs in your own fucking home, or don’t bother coming back.” It was harsh and she didn’t want to push him away from them, but it had to be said. They had a child in the house and Regina didn’t need Francesco accidentally ingesting cocaine.

They didn’t find coke in their house again but that didn’t mean Primo never showed up high. Regina tolerated it. She fed him and let him use their shower and then allowed him to sleep off the crash on their couch.

One morning they woke to him in their bed, his long limbs draped over Leonardo. They left him there and when he woke and stumbled out of their bedroom, they didn’t mention it or ask why he had been there. It wasn’t the last time that happened and when it did happen again, Leonardo had stayed for a few minutes, carding his fingers through Primo’s hair and the younger man’s face smoothed out into something that resembled a peaceful expression.

It was the first time since Rome that his face had taken up that look.

* * *

The self-destructive behavior didn’t end at cocaine. Primo had taken up drinking too and if he didn’t show up to their house high, he was drunk. They saw him in such states more than they saw him sober.

Regina and Leonardo thought he would end up killing himself one day between the drugs and the drinking. Maybe that was Primo’s plan. They had tried to talk to him several times about it and he only grew angry and would storm out and go on a bender. Sometimes he’d run away to Rome and stay for weeks.

Eventually they stopped bothering.

But then Primo had taken Francesco out in his car and they had panicked, afraid of the what ifs if Primo was under the influence.

Leonardo had pushed Primo against the side of his car when they had returned. “Are you high? Drunk?”

“No,” Primo had responded.

“Francesco!” Leonardo yelled for the boy to come outside again.

“Yes, Papa?” Francesco asked as he approached, confused as to why his father seemed so angry and why he was crowding Primo like he was.

“Did Primo have anything in his car?”

“Like what?”

“A white substance, a bottle of alcohol?”

“No. Somebody had offered something to him though but he didn’t take it.”

“Okay, thank you. You can go back inside now.”

The boy hesitated before listening and retreating back into the house.

“Can you get your fucking hands off of me now?” Primo bit out and Leonardo had noticed he was shaking. Leonardo let go of him at once.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Primo.”

Primo ignored the apology. “I wouldn’t put your son in danger like that.”

“Where did you two go?”

“Francesco was complaining about wanting to go see some American film. So I took him.”

Leonardo nodded. “Thank you for doing that. And again, I’m sorry.”

“Stop fucking saying sorry.” Primo sighed. He turned to open his car door and leave but Leonardo stopped him with a brush of fingers against his elbow. Only a brush because for a moment, Leonardo had forgotten again and only remembered as he was reaching out.

“Come inside, Primo, Regina is making tagliatelle.”

Primo looked as if he were still going to leave. At least until Regina showed up in the door and called them both in.

* * *

Four years later, Primo kissed Leonardo. He was high as hell and also a bit drunk. Leonardo dragged him from Francesco’s birthday party in the town square and slammed him against the side of a house.

“You fucking turn up to my son’s party like this? Have you lost your mind?”

“It’s fine, he didn’t notice anything.”

“Only because I took you out of there before he could.”

“I promised him I’d be here.”

“Yeah, and you did a wonderful job of keeping that promise.”

“Yes, I did. I got here, didn’t I?”

“High and drunk,” Leonardo seethed.

“It helps numb everything.”

Primo hadn’t recovered from Rome and Leonardo knew he never would. The pain had dulled, Primo didn’t shrink away from touch as much as he used to (mostly it was Salvatore he continued to attempt to avoid the touch of), but it’d always be on his mind. Leonardo knew that because Primo continued to suffer from nightmares. The younger man was still spending enough time at their home, sleeping on their couch, for the couple to be woken by the sounds of Primo in the midst of one. They just weren’t as frequent anymore.

And Leonardo had known a few women who had gone through the same thing. He’s sympathetic, really, he is, but he’s so angry at Primo and the way the man seems to want to destroy himself.

“Go home, Primo,” Leonardo sighed. “Drink water. Go to bed.”

“Come with me.”

“I can’t go with you. I have to get back to the party.”

“Nobody will notice.”

“My son and wife will.”

“Fine,” Primo huffed. “I’ll go home alone...your home, right?”

Leonardo didn’t want to but he nodded. “But if you are going to my house, then I want you to take a shower. I don’t need Francesco coming home and smelling booze on you.”

“Grazie, Leonardo. You’re too good to me.” And then he leaned forward and captured Leonardo’s lips and for a few startled moments, Leonardo didn’t move. But soon he shoved Primo back, harder than he meant it and he felt badly when he heard Primo’s head smack against the house.

“Go home, Primo.”

Primo had obeyed. He wasn’t at their house when they arrived.

* * *

The first time they fucked was when Primo was thirty. He and Leonardo were sat in Primo’s car somewhere in the mountains and things had been tense between them for awhile. Primo had gotten more overt with his flirting and attraction to Leonardo and Leonardo could no longer deny he didn’t see Primo that way too.

Primo kissed him in the car in the midst of an argument about the usual shit with drugs and booze and the stupid illegal crap that Primo had been up to. Leonardo returned the kiss that time. He grabbed Primo’s hair in his fist and held the other against his mouth, working his tongue past the younger man’s lips and Primo moaned, actually _moaned_ , into it.

Their kissing turned frantic and dirty and Leonardo felt Primo opening up his pants. Leonardo pulled away. Rome had never left his mind either. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. Fuck yes.”

Everything happened so fast then. Leonardo’s pants were dragged down just enough to free his cock and then Primo was straddling him, his own pants having been discarded entirely. For a panicked filled moment, Leonardo thought that the other was simply going to impale himself without any prep or even so much as lube. With the way Primo had been hurting himself over the years he wouldn’t have been surprised. But Primo reached back and opened the glove box and produced a small tube of the clear liquid. Leonardo watched as Primo prepared himself and it was one of the most erotic things the older man had ever seen.

The sounds Primo had made hadn’t helped and Leonardo only grew more aroused. He had gently settled his hands on Primo’s hips, kissed his mouth when the other leaned forward to press their foreheads together.

And then Primo slid down Leonardo’s cock and Leonardo threw his head back and moaned at the tight heat of the younger man.

“F-Fuck,” Primo had sworn.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m just out of practice. And you’re just, fuck, you’re big.”

Leonardo kissed him again, kept Primo from moving until his body further opened up to him so the man could move with ease.

In minutes they had set a nice pace and Leonardo couldn’t get over the noises coming from Primo. The moans and the gasps and the little fucked out sounds. They aroused him so much that he began to thrust up into Primo, causing the other to swear again and grip the seat behind Leonardo’s head. His knuckles turned white.

“Is that good?”

“Y-Yes. Fuck, Leonardo. _Please_.”

He drove into Primo again and again, the other encouraging him the entire time, asking him to do it harder and faster and Leonardo obeyed because he couldn’t really deny Primo anything, especially not in that moment. Not when the other was placing a huge amount of trust in him to do this. To treat him right.

It wasn’t until he was reaching his peak that Leonardo realized they weren’t using a condom.

“Primo,” he tried to warn.

“Shh,” Primo hushed. “It’s fine. I want you to.”

That drove Leonardo over the edge and he came inside of Primo. The other came then too, completely untouched and Leonardo felt strangely ecstatic knowing that.

After that moment, they began to fuck pretty regularly.

* * *

When Regina caught them, they didn’t finish. Leonardo had pulled out of Primo and Primo had thrown his clothes on and left out the backdoor. He didn’t return for three days and when he did it was to face whatever wrath he thought Regina had in store for him.

But there was none and there was only a discussion and he couldn’t believe the woman was going to let him continue fucking her husband. Or, more accurately, allow her husband to fuck him.

So their relationship continued and sometimes Regina was in the house when it happened. It never occurred when Francesco was in the house, though the kid isn’t stupid and he began to call Primo ‘secondo padre’ at some point. The first time he dropped it, Primo had nearly swallowed his cigarette.

But still, despite the kid seeming to know, they never ended up in bed together when he was around.

Regina knows about them and she doesn’t care. Francesco apparently knows and he doesn’t care either.

None of them know exactly how their family works but it does.

* * *

Primo visited Rome so often and at times stayed for weeks like he would after he fought with Regina and Leonardo in the past. Leonardo didn’t like it. Regina didn’t like it either but they couldn’t control him. They never slept well when Primo was in Rome. Sometimes Leonardo would stay up by the phone, waiting for a call. Praying another like the first one wouldn’t come.

Whenever Primo returned, Regina would cook his favorite meal and then leave him and Leonardo to have some alone time. They used the guest room bed and the fucking was always desperate and frantic and Regina was never out of the house longer than ten minutes when she learned of that fact.

She would step into the home and ask Primo to tell her about what he got up to in Rome.

That was their Primo-Is-Back-From-Rome routine.

* * *

Leonardo and Primo didn’t touch each other the entire time the Getty incident was going down. Primo was off the rails more than usual, back to doing too much cocaine after he had seriously cut down over the past two years, and Leonardo was angry at him for that and the kidnapping and yet he couldn’t not go along with it. Because he cares too much about Primo. Because he was worried Primo would get himself killed.

They don’t come back together until everything is done, until Salvatore is dead and they are, for all intents and purposes, home free.

Francesco is off at a friend’s. Regina and Leonardo are home alone. Primo breaks in and not for the first time and he and Leonardo kiss like they’ve been starved for years.

Regina tells them to come to bed and she’s never watched them fuck before but she stays there, with Primo’s head in her lap, carding her fingers through his hair, while Leonardo fingers him open and slides inside.

Leonardo fucks him gently and it’s all too much for Primo who comes harder than he ever has in his life, a scream ripping out of him and Regina hushes him, kisses him upon the forehead, tells him what a good boy he is. It’s the first time Primo can hear somebody call him that without thinking of what happened in Rome.

* * *

The business is doing well. So well, in fact, that they are able to leave it to managers to handle while they just reap the benefits and they all get the fuck out of Calabria. They settle in Florence in a house that’s far more expensive than anything they’ve ever owned in their life before.

It’s private and nobody bothers them and Francesco tells Primo and Leonardo to stop acting like they aren’t screwing. That earns him a gentle slap on the back of the head from Regina.

It works though and Primo and Leonardo aren’t shy about showing affection towards each other when Francesco is around anymore. Leonardo kisses both him and Regina in the morning and the boy doesn’t even bat an eye at it. Doesn’t even comment when Primo plants himself in Leonardo’s lap at times.

Primo shares their bed all the time now. He doesn’t stay in the room when Regina and Leonardo are having sex but sometimes Regina stays when he and Leonardo are. Primo finds he doesn’t actually mind it all that much. She doesn’t get aroused by it so he doesn’t know what she gets out of the whole thing but he doesn’t care. He likes Regina.

And Regina has to admit that she doesn’t just tolerate Primo. She does love him, in a familial way that doesn’t involve romance or sex.

Regina not caring about him and Leonardo was really the best thing she could have done for them. For _him_. Primo feels more at peace being involved with their family—his family now too—and being far away from Calabria and Rome.

He goes sober a year after they settle into their Florentine home. No more coke and a lot less booze. Leonardo kisses him stupid when he learns of it and Regina makes cannoli to celebrate.

It’s the most stable home Primo has ever had and he knows he would, literally, kill to keep it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who would rather not read the assault that occurs in this fic, skip over the entire section of when Antonio brings his friends over.
> 
> This was a monster of a fic to write. I got the idea, planned it out a bit, and then got to writing and somehow wrote eighteen pages in a day. Editing it today it ended up being twenty-two. This was a challenge for me. I wanted to try to write out of my comfort zone and I did. I don't think I'll ever write another fic that involves the type of assault that took place in this work but I hope I handled the aftermath well.
> 
> Thank you for reading and please be civil in the comments.


	2. Full Fic

Only doing this update to say that this entire thing refuses to leave my mind and so I have every intention of turning it into a full fledged multi-chapter fic. This story will still remain up.

The new fic to come will have many more events leading up to the assault and after (including going over various parts of the show to integrate it into the context of what I've written), the events in this fic will be expanded upon and written differently. I'll be fixing up some timeline issues as well. It'll be longer and better. The assault scene will also be rewritten but I won't go into anymore detail than what's in this fic already. The new one will also follow Primo much more closely and explore, in further detail, his psyche following the attack and how it follows him throughout the years.

I hope everyone who enjoyed this fic checks that one out too!

**EDIT:** New fic up: [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887680/chapters/68286952)


End file.
